SECRET OF DREAMER
by mitsuhara99
Summary: apa jadinya jika seorang XI Luhan gadi yang paling polos yang pernah di kenal satu sekolah memiliki sisi gelap yang sangar rahasia. dan kali ini targetnya adalah seorang Oh Sehun model yang sedag naik daun di kalangan para remaja. GS FOR UKES, typo(s) bertebaran, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KAISOO COUPLE
1. Chapter 1

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas berakhir, adalah yang paing tidak menyenangkan bagi seluruh pelajar di seluruh dunia. Yang di antaranya adalah kedua gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi bersebelahan dengan wajah cemberut dan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Suasana hening dan membosankan hingga akhirnya satu lagi sahabat mereka datang.

"LUHANNIEEEE...KYUNGIEEEE...AKU DATANG" Teriak seorang gadis lagi dangan sangat ceria seperti baru saja mendapatkan hadiah yang paling menarik di dunia. Gadis dengan tingkat keceriaan maksimal itu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Hmmm..." Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya menjawab dengan tidak berminat. Mereka Xi Luhan si rusa aneh dan Do kyungsoo si mata owl.

"Hei, aku tahu musim sudah berubah jadi dingin di luar sana, tapi kenapa musim di depanku parah sekali?" Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di kursi di depan meja kedua temanya." Oh iya, aku hampir lupa kalian pasti suka hal ini." Baekhyun merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah.

"TADAAA...kalian tahu apa ini bukan?"

"Treand Fashion Magazine."Ucap keduanya datar.

"Terbaru." Ycap Baekhyn semangat.

"Eh tunggu, OMMO!"Majalah itu di rebut oleh keduanya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkanya?" Ucap Luhan

"Benar dari mana kau mendapatkanya?" Ulang Kyungsoo.

"Itu mudah, apa yang tidak bisa di dapatkan oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengibaskan rambut panjang honey brownnya

Setelah berteriak-teriak histeris mereka membuka halaman demi halaman majalah fashion itu. Ketiga gadis itu berhasil mengontrol diri mereka.

"Oh iya, kalian tahu siapa model utama untuk edisi kali ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang di jawab dengan gelengan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian tahu Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun?"

"Kalau mereka siapa yang tidak tahu."

"Memangnya mereka siapa?" Luhan bertanya polos kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Oh iya. Lulu kita belum tahu siapa mereka." Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya.

"Mereka adalah pangeran sekolah yang sangat di kagumi, di incar, dan di takuti" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu, tapi kenapa mereka bisa jadi model?"

"Mereka bertiga mendapat tawaran saat masih kelas akhir junior hight school oleh seseorang, dan beginilah hasilnya, mereka menjadi model yang sangat terkenal dan wajah mereka suah ada di mana-mana padahal mereka masih kelas sebelas senior hight school."

"Woah, benarkah? Coba aku lihat." Ucap Luhan penasaran. Mereka melanjutkannya hingga mereka sampai di peragaan busana untuk pria. Ia melihatnya, Luhan melihatnya, tatapan kagum kepada ketiga namja yang ada di gambar itu, tapi diantara mereka Luhan terpaku pada salah satu orang dengan wajah datarnya, bibir plum tipis, dan saat melihat pakaian yang dipakainya ia kehilangan kendali. Kemeja hitam panjang yang di gulung hingga siku dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka seluruhnya. Mata rusanya tak berhentinya menjelajah kulit putih pucat, tangan kekat, otot perut yang samar-samar.

Dan.

Saat itu Luhan membayangkan jika bibir itu melumat bibirnya, tangan kekar itu meremas kedua payudaranya memelintir putingnya, membayangka pria itu berada diatas tubuhnya mendesak perut ratanya dengan bisep liat yang membuat akal sehatnya melayang entah kemana.

"Ahnnhhh...ahhh..."Desah Luhan.

"Mereka semua tampan dan sexy kan Lu?" Ujat Kyunsoo.

"Lu?"

"LU!" Kaliini Baekhyun juga.

"LUHAN!" Teriakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang frekuensi suara mereka hampir sama memekakkanya dengan suara ultrasonik milik lumba-lumba. Setelah pecobaan mereka yang tidak berhasil, alhasil mereka hanya bisa menutup mata dan mulut Luhan dengan tangan-tangan mungil mereka

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:banyak typo authornya masih baru jadi minta maaf. ff hunhan GS(gender switch)semua cast milik tuhan orang tua mereka dan SM,ini asli karya saya jadi klo ada kesamaan kata,alur cerita,atau apapun di luar tanggung jawab saya.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...

PREVIEW

"Mereka semua tampan dan sexy kan Lu?" Ujat Kyunsoo.

"Lu?"

"LU!"Kali ini Baekhyun juga.

"LUHAN!"Bahkan dengan teriakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan suara mereka yang hampir sama memekakkanya dengan suara ultrasonik milik lumba-lumba atau bahkan pecobaan mereka yang tidak berhasil itu, alhasil mereka hanya bisa menutup mata dan mulut Luhan dengan tangan-tangan mungil mereka.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Omel Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku, coba saja dari awal kau ingat akan reaksi apa yang akan terjadi kita bisa antisipasi." Sungut Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Setelah beradu mulut dan saling menyalahi berlangsung sengit Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti bertengkar melihat pergerakan Luhan yang mulai gelisah.

"Sabarlah Lu, kami akan mencari hal yang dapat membuatmu kembali lagi ke permukaan." Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Tapi apa?" Kyungsoo sudah hampit kehabisan akal. Saat mereka terdim cukup lama, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan.

"COKELAT !" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Sepertinya aku membawa beberapa. " Baekhyun mengaduk isi tasnya.

"Ini dia."Baekhyun berseru riang. Setelah membongkar seluruh isi tasnya dan Kyungsoo memotong sebagian kecil cokelat itu dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulut Luhan l.

Setelah memastikan cokelat itu habis di telan oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melepaskan tanganya yang menutupi mata dan mulut gadis rusa itu.

"Lu! Lulu!" Tanya Baekhyun yang mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

Nafas luhan yang tadinya tak beraturan berangsur normal.

"Hahh, syukurlah." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendesah lega di saat yang bersamaan saat kesadaran rusa tercinta mereka pulih 100%. Tak lama kamudian Min seongsangnim datang dan memulai kelas awal musim gugur mereka

Sudah seminggu. Ya, sudah seminggu dari awal mereka dimulainya kelas musim gugur mereka. Tapi hingga saat ini masih ada saja siswa yang belum masuk sekolah, terutama ketiga model yang sedang naik daun itu, yang pastinya jadi bahan pembicaraan dimana-mana akhir-akhir ini.

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin, tak lama suasana di sana yang sudah ramai, berubah menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih rusuh dari sebelumnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan para bintang yang baru masuk sekolah di hari ke sekian.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu secara kilat menutup mata dan mulut Luhan yang ingin memasukan mie ka dalam mlutnya.

"Hmmmm..." Teriakan Luhan tertahan karena mulutnya di bekap oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos saat di tatap tajam oleh Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menutup mulutnya?!"

"Agar dia tidak mendesah."

"Iya memang, tapi matanya saja jangan mulutnya!" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luhan.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?"

"Sudah diam saja dulu!"

Setelah memastikan ketiga namja itu duduk di tempat yang cukap jauh dari mereka Kyungsoo melepas tanganya dari mata Luhan. Sialnya, Luhan mendongak untuk meraih minumanya matanya terpaku untuk kedua kalinya, di saat yang sama Sehun melewati mejanya untuk memesan. Aktivitas Luhan terhenti, tanganya mengambang di udara tatapannya terpaku pada namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat yang melewati tepat di depanya. Responya semakin buruk, lebih buruk dari seminggu yang lalu saat ia hanya melihat fotonya. Tangan Luhan gemetar dan ia mulai gelisah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyadarinya, mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan yang tertuju pada Sehun, yang beberapa saat lalu selesai memesan dan kembali ke tempatnya bersama kedua temanya.

"Akhhhh..."Lagi-lagi desahan Luhan lolos dengan sigap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menutup mata dan mulutnya.

"Aduh bagaimana ini cokelat ku tertinggal di kelas." Baekhyun berseru panik.

"Oh tunggu, KWON AHJUMA AKU PESAN BUBBLE TEA RASA TARO!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari mejanya.

Satu gelas bubble tea taro sampai di meja mereka. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan tanganya yang di gantikan oleh sedotan bubble tea yang ia masukkan ke mulut Luhan.Setelah cairan itu meluncur masuk ke tenggorokkan Luhan, Luhan belum sepenuhnya sadar tapi suara desahanya sudah menghilang.

"Kita harus pergi ke kelas sebelum kejadian ini terjadi lagi." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menarik Luhan, membawanya ke kelas mereka.

Mereka baru saja duduk, suara perut Luhan menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas, beruntung saat ini hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di dalam kelas jadi Luhan tidak terlalu malu.

"Kalian berdua jahat!" Luhan cemberut, mengingat ia belum sarapan sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang,sarapan plus makan siangnya hilang sudah karana kedua sahabatnya ini mencoba untuk melindunginya.

"Maafkan kami Lu, lagipula disini lebih baik daripada kantin. Kau bisa membuat seluruh murid laki-laki mastrubasi, atau menyerangmu saat itu juga jika kami tidak membawamu kabur." Jelas Kyungsoo, yang di setuji oleh Baekhyun dengan anggukannya.

"Memang sih, tapi kan kalian bisa memasukkanya ke tempat bekal atau membungkusnya supaya bisa memakanya di kelas juga." Mood Luhan binasa saat ini.

"Aaagrrhhh...penyakit ini menyusahkan..." Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Luhan adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang mengidap Hiperseksualitas atau perilaku seksual berlebihan yang istilahnya hasrat untuk melakukan aktivitas seksual pada tingkat yang dianggap sangat tinggi dalam hubungannya dengan perkembangan yang normal atau budaya. Pengidap hiperseksual pada tingkat yang bisa menyebabkan tekanan atau masalah serius pada pelaku maupun orang terdekatnya. Hal ini diangap sebagai kelainan psikologis yang ditandai dengan hasrat seksual yang hiperaktif, obsesi yang berlebihan pada seks, dan pengendalian birahi yang rendah. Hiperseksualitas pada perempuan dikenal sebagai nymphomania.

Dan penyakit itu ditularkan dari ayah tirinya yang saat ia masih kecil selalu memberikanya tontonan yang sangat mengerikan. Seperti membiarkan pintu kamar orang tuanya yang tetep terbuka sangat lebar saat mereka sedang berhubungan intim, atau dengan tidak etisnya melakukan hal sialan itu saat mereka sedang makan malam atau, entahlah Luhan ingin mati saja rasanya jika mengingat semuanya.

Tapi untunglah hingga saat ini tidak ada orang lain yang tahu selain neneknya dan kedua sahabat baikya ini.

Pikiranya menerawang ke masa dua tahun lalu saat masih duduk di kelas akhir di Junior high school. Lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan penyakitnya menguasainya.

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Luhan melewati jalan sama setiap harinya, gerbang sekolah, pusat keramaian, kedai es krim, dan taman kota, yang ada di sebrang jalan menuju rumahnya. Entah memang Luhan yang sedang sial atau, kedua orang tidak tahu diri itu yang tidak tahu tempat.

'Oh ayolah ini tempat umum siapapun bisa lewat sini'

Bahkan orang yang lebih muda darinya, tapi kenapa harus ia yang melihatnya.

Kedua orang tidak tahu malu yang Luhan lihat sedang berciuman cukup panas dengan keadaan mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon rindang, berciuman sangat panas hingga suara decakkan yang keluar dari kedua mulut yang berpangut itu cukup keras sampai ke telinga Luhan.

"ini gawat." Luhan berbisik panik tangan dan kakinya mulai bergetar, wajahnya mulai terasa panas dan...

"aku harus mencari pelampiasan." Luhan mengedarkan pandangan siapa tahu saja ada yang sesuatu yang benar benar bisa menolongnya. Sesaat matanya terpaku melihat seorang anak yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Anak laki-laki yang memiliki postur tidak terlalu tinggi, berkulit putih, bersorot mata dingin. Oh ayolah, Luhan tidak peduli siapapun anak itu yang jelas jika ia memakai seragam yang sama itu artinya iya setingkat di atas atau di bawahnya, yang penting ia bisa di ajak negosiasi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan meraih tangan anak itu, meraih anak laki-laki ke pohon yang cukup jauh dari keramaian, memojokkanya, dan menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang ia yakin pasti sudah sangat memerah.

"Ap-apa yang...?"

"Sudah kau diam saja, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti!" Titah Luhan, dan anak laki-laki itu diam, Luhan menjalankan aksinya. Tanpa meminta izin sang pemilik, ia menyambar bibir plum tipis itu,melumatnya bergantian, anak yang menjadi objeknya hanya bisa diam terpaku, matanya membulat terkejut tapi tangannya tak melakukan apapaun. Luhan tetap melanjutkan kegiatanya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya berpangutan di tengkuk anak laki-laki itu, menghisap bibir tipisnya dan menjilatnya beberapa kali, dan menggigitnya pelan.

Setelah akhirnya melepaskan pangutan mereka Luhan mengeluarkan sapu tanganya mengelap sudut bibirnya dan sisa lelehan saliva, dan memberikan sapu tangan yang lain pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Ta-tadi itu...a-apa?"Suara anak laki-laki itu sukses membuat Luhan beralih dari mencari uangnya di dalam tas.

"I-itu...aduh bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" Luhan bergumam.

"Begini saja, kau anggap semua ini tidak terjadi, kau ambil ini!" Luhan memberikan sejumlah uang.

"Kau harus tutup mulut, kau satu sekolah denganku-kan? Janji ya kau tidak akan menceritakan ini kepada siapapun!" Luhan menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan deer eyesnya yang memelas menahan tangis. Karena tidak tega atau memang anak itu tidak akan menceritakan itu pada siapapun,ia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, aku harus pergi hari mulai gelap, belilah es krim atau minuman dingin untuk mengompres bibirmu, aku minta maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Setelah itu, tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia berlari pergi menjauh dengan tangis yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

Di lain sisi anak laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi korban Luhan kembali menatap sapu tangan yang baru saja di berikan kepadanya. Sapu tangan berwarna cokelat dengan gambar rusa di tepinyaa dan inisial 'L' terukir di sana.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret of Dreamer**

BY:MITSUHARA99

cast:

\- Oh sehun

\- XI Luhan

\- Byun baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Do Kyungsoo

\- Kim Jong in

genre :romance,Friendship,Mystery,Hurt

Warning: banyak typo(s) authornya masih baru jadi minta maaf. ff hunhan GS(gender switch) semua cast milik tuhan orang tua mereka dan SM, ini asli karya saya jadi klo ada kesamaan kata, alur cerita, atau apapun di luar tanggung jawab saya.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...

PREVIEW...

" _Terima kasih, aku harus pergi hari mulai gelap, belilah es krim atau minuman dingin untuk mengompres bibirmu,aku minta maaf,aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Setelah itu tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia berlari pergi menjauh dengan tangis yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi._

 _Di lain sisi anak laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi korban Luhan kembali menatap saputangan yang baru saja di berikan tangan berwarna cokelat dengan gambar rusa di tepinyaa dan inisial 'L' terukir di sana._

_HUNHAN_

"Lu? LUHAN!" Entah Luhan yang terlalu sibuk melamun(?), atau suara Baekhyun yang terlalu kecil hingga harus berteriak.

"Ya! Ada apa sih sampai harus berteriak begitu?" Luhan mengusap telinganya karena teriakan Baekhyun.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin tanya,jika kau memang masih lapar Kyungsoo bilang ia membawa bekala dari rumah."

"Iya, awalanya aku siapkan ini untuk di makan saat latihan di klub vokal nanti, tapi aku sudah terlanjur lapar sekarang, bagaimana?"Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak bekal ukuran sedangnya di atas meja yang di sambut mata berbinar,entah itu binar kelaparan (?) atau kagum dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Cha! Mari makan!"

Mereka bertiga makan dengan khidmat dan dalam keadaan kelas yang cukup sepi karena seluruh penghuninya berada di kafetarian.

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kelas ketiga gadis itu tidak peduli dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masinh-masing. Tapi, kertika Baekhyun mendongak untuk meraih botol menangkap sesosok tinggi, berhidung lancip dengan mata bulat besar dan rambut merah menyalanya berjalan masuk ke kelas mereka refleks gadis mungil ber _eyeliner_ melesatkan tangannya menutup mata Luhan yang duduk diantara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Karena firsatnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?! Aku sedang makan." Luhan protes dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Kau diam saja dan makan!"

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa makan ji..." Omelan Luhan terpotong ketika.

"Permisi." Suara _baritone_ yang cukup keras memenuhi ruangan.

Kyungoo mendongak dari ponselnya, dan beralih pada Luhan yang matanya sudah di tutup Baekhyun. Sedikit lega, namun iya tetap harus waspada.

"A... ada apa?"Tanya Kyungsoo yang pertama kali sadar dari kepanikannya.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini, yang terjatuh saat kalian pergi tadi." Chanyeol berkata dengan meletakan sebuah buku catatan di atas meja. Kyungsoo menatap lawan bicaranya yang tidak datang sediri diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Di sana ada Kai dan Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun yang memang itu bukunya yang tertinggal saat dengan panik menyeret Luhan kabur ke kelas.

"Yak! Singkirkan tanganmu Baek! Dan siapa yang bicara dengan kalian di depan sana?!"

Luhan berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang kini sudah di bantu Kyungsoo untuk menutupinya pandangannya. Kai dan Chanyeol yang melihat pertengkaran ketiga gadis itu terkekeh, bagaimanapun mereka terlihat seperti bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu. Tapi Sehun tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun.

"LEPASKA...Teriakan Luhan berhenti ketika ia behasil menyinkirkan tangan kedua sahabtnya. Tapi, sekerika ia membeku melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya dan siapa yang di tangkap oleh matanya.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih dalam genggamannya di remasnya sukat-kuat hingga kedua saahbatnya meringis kesakitan dan mengira tangan mereka bisa hancur jika Luhan tidak juga melepaskannya. sindrom itu datang lagi. Dan dengan sialnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya ia tidak bisa melawannya sama sekali. Matanya tak berkedip, wajahnya sudah mulai memerah dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

 **Luhan Side**

Luhan melangkah maju keluar dari mejannya, dan dengan cepat menghampiri Sehun yang diam bak patung dewa yunani yang indah di depannya. Gadis itu menangkup wajah Sehun dan tanpa berkata apapun menciumnya kasar yang ternyata di sambut cepat oleh pria dingin itu. Dengan cepat Luhan berhasil membawa Sehun ke dalam permainannya, namja berkulit putih pucat itu membalas ciumannya dengan tak kalah kasarnya.

Sehun memeluk pinggangnya memiringkan kepalanya, dengan tangan langsing Luhan di kalungkan di lehernya dan jari-jari lentik yang mungil itu meremas rambut hitamnya Sehun merasakan gairahnya tak dapat di tolong lagi.

Lidah Sehun bergelut dalam rongga mulutnya, menggelitik langit langit mulut Luhan dengan ldahnya yang lentur dan basah yang terus mengajak lidah Luahan bermain di dalam sana dan menyatakan sebagai si dominan ketika Luhan bersuara.

"AAHhhnn..."Luhan memperkuat remasan jari-jari lentiknya di rambut Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan dan beralih mengecupi pipi Luhan dan rahang gadis itu. Tidak hanya mencium tapi Sehun menjilatnya seakan akan pipi dan rahang Luhan adalah es krim yan tak boleh ia lewatkan.

Kegiatanya berlanjut hingga ia mendapati leher putih mulus milik gadis rusa itu. Kali ini Sehun mulai menghisapnya,mengigit yang membuat desahan Luahan semakin keras.

"AAAHHHHhhNnnhhhH..."

 **Reality...**

Mata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya membulat sempurna, tak tahu apa lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan selain meringis karena di genggam kuat-kuat oleh Luhan. Ketiga namja yang berda di hadapan mereka sama mematungnya tak terkecuali Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah seperti patung sungguhan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret of Dreamer**

BY: MITSUHARA99

cast:

\- Oh sehun

\- Lu han

\- Byun baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Do Kyungsoo

\- Kim Jong in

genre :romance,Friendship,Mystery,Hurt

...

...

...

Speechless...Blank

Dua hal itulah yang terjadi pada ketiga pria di depan mereka ini. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati mereka. Jika sudah dalam mode ini Luhan sangat sulit untuk di sadarkan, karena penawarnya tidak ada satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu Luhan sadar dengan sendirinya.

"Akhhhnn..." Luhan mendesah keras, nafasnya terengal sepertinya ia baru saja orgasme dengan hanya sistem otaknya yang bekerja. Dan tubuhnya lemas hingga kepalanya terkulai di bahu Kyungsoo cengkraman tangannya di pada kedua sahabanya melemah.

"Maafkan aku Kyung." Luhan berbisik hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat mendengarnya gadis mungil bermata besar itu hanya mengelus sayang Luhan sebagai jawabannya.

"Maaf, terima Kasih sudah membawakan buku ini. Tapi sepertinya kalian harus kembali ke kelas karena kami juga harus mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan." Baekhyun yang akhirnya bicara karena ke tiga pria ini hanya mematung dan masih dalam mode Blank mereka.

"Oh, Baiklah kami permisi." Jongin yang pertama kali sadar. Ia menatap Luhan Dan Kyungsoo sebelum menarik kedua sahabatnya pergi.

...

...

...

"Sepertinya dia gadis aneh."

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Gadis itu seperti memiliki pemikiran yang sangat kotor hingga orgasmen dan mendesah padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk." Chanyeol dan Kai masing belum berhenti membicarakan gadis yang baru saja mereka temui tadi. Dan setiap kata yang mereka keluarkan adalah penghinaan pada gadis yang baru itu.

Berbeda jauh dengan kedua sahabatnya yang memang memiliki otak tidak jauh dari sekumpulan video porno. Sehun terus berjalan dalam diam, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan benda yang tak pernah lepas dari sakunya. Sapu tangan coklat dengan gambar rusa dan inisial 'L'.

"Yak, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan cadel." Kai dan Chanyeol berhenti saat mereka sadar Sehun tertinggal di belakang dan diam mematuang di sana.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal kotor dengan gadis aneh itu." Chanyeol menyeringai mengejek namun Sehun tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun dan kembali berjalan menyusul kedua sahabatnya.

PLAK!

"Hanya otak kalian yang memikirkannya. Bukan aku." Sehun menggeplak kepala keduannya dengan tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Lalu apa?" Chanyeol mengusap belakang kepalannya.

"Tidak ada." Kai memicingkan matanya curiga. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi keduanya tidak bertanya lagi dan kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas mereka.

...

...

...

Luhan tertidur lemas di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan. Ia masih di temani kedua sahabatnya yang sepertinya lebih memilih meninggalkan kelas berikutnya.

"Maafkan aku." Cairan bening mengalir turun dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Luhan benar-benar sangat menyesal dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi karena ia selalu saja menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tidak Lu, jangan meminta maaf."

"Tapi aku memang harus meminta maaf... karena aku hanya bisa menyusahkan semua orang." Tangnisan Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi saat mengingat. Semua ini memang salahnya.

Ia selalu saja menyusahkan semua orang hanya karena trauma dan penyakit yang di deritannya ini.

"Dengar." Kyungsoo menatap tepat pada mata bening Luhan yang masih berair.

"Kami tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, semua ini bukanlah kesalahanmu sama sekali. Jadi jangan pernah menghujat dirimu sendiri bahkan berusaha melakukan hal nekat lagi." Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Luhan dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Oh iya Lu." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hmmm?"

"Bukankah traumamu itu sudah tidak terlalu bereaksi lagi sejak tahun lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Baek. Aku juga bingung, padahal aku sudah biasa-biasa saja jika berdekatan dengan laki-laki."

"Oh iya. Apa karena dia?" Kyungsoo menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"Dia siapa Kyung?"

"Dia. Oh Sehun."

...

...

...

Setelah hari itu keesokan harinya Luhan mengunjungi psikiaternya. Dokter Kim. Lebih tepatnya Kim Joonmyoon.

"Bagaimana ini, bukankah Dokter bilang saya sudah sembuh. Kenapa hal memalukan itu buisa terjadi lagi pada saya?"

"dari cerita yang kau berikan. Sepertinya mereka ada hubungannya dengan masa lalumu."

"Jangan bercanda dok aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali." Luhan menatap dokter Kim sangsi.

"Atau mungkin bukan **mereka**. Tapi **Dia."**

"Ayolah dokter jangan mulai bermain teka-teki lagi. aku sudah hampir muak dengan semua ini."

"Maksudku. Aku yakin kau hanya bereaksi pada satu orang saja bukan?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkinkah yang dimaksud dokter Kim di sini Si Oh Sehun. Tapi mana mungkin, ia bahakan sudah biasa saja jika melihat seorang Taylor Lauther bertelanjang dada di majalah-majalah yang sering di beli Baekhyun.

Tidak mungkin hanya karena seorang Oh Sehun traumannya bisa kambuh lagi.

"Kau tidak yakin?" Luhan menggeleng.

Tentu saja tidak yakin, ia yang sudah biasa saja saat melihat para pria ber bisep dan trisep sempurna teronggok di depan wajahnya. Mana mungkin ia bisa kembali seperti seorang maniak sex hanya karena Oh Sehun yang memakai seragam sekolah yang acak-acakan.

...

...

...

Luhan terus memikirkannya, walau tanpa memberi tahu kedua sahabatnya bahkan neneknya tentang hal ini.

Luhan bahkan mencoba bereksperimen tentang hal ini. Ia menjelajahi seluruh foto bahkan cuplikan pemotretan para pria seksi untuk majalah dewasa.

Yang hanya berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah tanpa berlanjut pada hal yang lebih serius.

Tapi kenapa seorang Oh Sehun yang masih memakai utuh seluruh pakaiannya bisa membuatnya terangsang dengan sangat tidak manusiawi?

 **HAI HAI**

Aku bek. Aku yaki kalian bahkan udag pada lupa sama ff ini

Semoga ff sekarang kalian suka yah

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak

Vomment juseyo


	5. chapter 5

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king sizenya. Ia enggan untuk mengakui, tapi petunjuk dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itulah yang ia cari selama ini.

Sehun merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna coklat dengan inisial 'L' dan ukiran rusa di sana.

"Mungkinkah itu kau?"

Jujur saja, setelah kejadian saat ia masih kelas dua junior high school itu masih terngiang dengan jelas di kepalanya. Bahkan masuk dalam mimpinya beberapa kali di malam hari.

"Arghh. Terserahlah."

Keesokan hari setelah Luhan selesai dengan psikiaternya. Ia hanya di berikan satu jenis obat yang sudah ia tinggalkan lebih dari setahun yang lalu.

Obat penenang.

Yang dosisnya cukup mampu membuat seseorang tertidur dalam sekejap. Namun hanya akan membuat Luhan tidak mengeluarkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kau harus selalu membawanya. Kapanpun, dimanapun, dan apapun yang terjadi."

Oh ayolah ia bukan anak kecil lagi, yang harus diingatkan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi yasudahlah.

Hari ini Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun akan mengerjakan kegiatan rutin mereka setiap minggu.

Mengelilingi Meyongdong, belanja, pergi ke salon, dan pergi kemanapun asal bukan ke sekolah.

Ketiganya sekarang berada di kedai es krim, Baekhyun sibuk dengan homeline Instagramnya. Tidak ada yang bicara, seakan topik mereka sudah habis untuk bergosip atau sebagainya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi, aku Manager Seo dari Star Museum Entertainment, boleh aku minta waktu kalian sebentar." Ketiganya menoleh refleks secara bersamaan.

"Yee, ada apa?" Kyungsoo yang menjawab dan ketiganya menunggu ahjussi di ujung meja mereka menyelesaikan keinginanya.

"Aku sedang mencari beberapa orang Model untuk peragaan busana musim gugur yang akan datang dan tampaknya gadis-gadis cantik seperti kalian cocok untuk itu." Well, untuk seorang yang baru saja memuji tampangnya cukup mesum untuk membuat Kyungsoo menatap lebih datar pria itu.

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan besok bisa datang ke perusahaan untuk casting dan beberapa prosedur lainnya." Ahjussi itu memberikan sebuah kartu nama berwarna hitam pada ketiganya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Setelah pria itu pergi ketiganya memekik kencang. Termasuk Kyungsoo yang tadi menganggap Ahjussi tadi pria mesum. Mengabaikan kalau seluruh isi Cafe memandangi mereka.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya masih tidak percaya.

"Star Museum bukankah itu agensi Jongim, Chanyeol, dan Sehun?" Luhan mematung saat mendengar nama Sehun di telinganya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Luhan berjalan terburu-buru dan saat sampai di salah satu bilik kamar mandi Cafe ia mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sakunya.

Luhan terengah seakan ia baru saja menyelesaikan seratus meter lari maraton tanpa bernafas sama sekali. Setelah menelan pil besar berwarna ungu itu, Luhan menangis bukan karena pilnya telalu besar tapi karena entah kenapa ia merasa semakin lemah akhir-akhir ini.

Oh ayolah, hanya nama pria itu saja yang bukan di sebut bahkan olehnya tapi oleh Kyungsoo kenapa efeknya bisa separah ini.

"Lu, Kau baik-baik saja?" Itu suara Baekhyun, sepertinya mereka khawatir.

"Aku Baik-baik saja Baek." Luhan keluar dari bilik kamar toilet dan menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Kajja." Baekhun menggandeng Luhan dan pergi ke luar di ikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Ini awal musim gugur dan hampri seluruh orang-orang di sekolah melapisi tubuh mereka dengan mantel-mantel yang cukup tebal karena udara mulai terasa dingin akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku untuk ke tiga model sekolah ini. Yeah, mereka bertiga dengan santainya menggunakan seragam sekolah tanpa di lapisi apapun lagi, seperti serigala berdarah panas yang tak membutuhkan penghangat lain.

Seperti biasa, seakan menjadi pusat tata surnya. Di manapun mereka berada pasti akan selalu mengundang perhatian.

"Lu, tundukkan kepalamu." Tanpa membiarkan Luhan protes. Baekhyun mendorong kepala Luhan agar menunduk cukup dalam.

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi koridor. Jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Baek."

"Ada tiga super model sekolah berjalan ke arah sini." Luhan terdiam. Menunggu sampai Baekhyun melepaskan lehernya. Jujur saja, ia sedang tidak ingin menelan pil sialan itu hari ini.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mencoba tidak terlihat mencurigakan sekalipun mereka tahu tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

Tapi kali ini mungkin bukan hari yang bagus. Tebak apa? Tiga predator berhenti dan berdiri tepat di hadapan tiga kelinci yang salah satunya bisa heat kapan saja.

Baekhyun mendongak begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo tapi tidak melepaskan tangannya pada leher Luhan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sungguh, ini masih pagi. Dan ia tidak akan membarkan temannya seharian berada di uks karena orgasme saat mentari masih setengah.

"Ku dengar kalian mendapat tawaran dari Yungho hyung?" Chanyeol to the point.

"Nee?" Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Tidak paham.

"Seo Yungho."

"Aaah, pria berwajah mesum itu?" Celetuk polos Kyungsoo mengundang tawa para pejantan di hadapan mereka.

"Baek, leherku pegal." Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga tidak enak jika mempertahankan posisi aneh ini.

"Kenapa..." Ucapan Sehun terhenti oleh bell, yang di menjadi helaan nafas lega Baehyun dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sebelum pergi "Sampai nanti."

Kyungsoo?

Mata bulatnya seakan ingin keluar dengan perlakuan itu.

"Ughh, aku lebih memilih kau menutup mataku jika harus pegal begini." Luhan meregangkan lehernya.

"Protesmu banyak sekali sayang, ayo." Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun sambil menggoda Kyungsoo yang baru saja mendapat impression dari pujaanya.

Bentar mau cuap cuap doleo.

helaw guys, tau gak ff ini udah aku anggurin berapa?

SETAHUN weh DAEBAK!!!

aku sayang kalian guys serius.

 **review** yooh.

biar gak aku anggurin lagi worknya, hehehe


	6. chapter 6

"Hun, kau semakin banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini." Jongin menghenyakkan bokongnya di samping pria pucat itu.

"Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku."

"Apa karena gadis aneh itu?" Yeah, semenjak kejadian orgasme tunggal di kelas saat itu. Chanyeol dan Jongin menamai Luhan 'Gadis aneh'.

"Ayolah Sehun, apa kau menyukainya?" Jongin mengeluarkan komik dari dalam tasnya. Jangan harap jika orang-orang seperti mereka akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang cukup bermanfaat.

"Ku akui jika wajahnya cantik dan saat itu aku hampir saja ikut horny. Tapi bukankah kau tidak pernah suka jalang?"

Ada kerutan tajam di dahi Sehun saat perkataan Chanyeol terdengar. Entah kenapa ia harus merasa tersinggung akan hal ini.

"Ku rasa ia bukan jalang seperti yang kau pikir."

"Oh, is that soo?"

"Sepertinya sahabat kita ini memang perlu bukti Chanyeol-ah." Jongin menyeringai pada Chanyeol di depan mereka yang di tanggapi dengan satu alis terngkat dari pria bertelinga peri itu.

Luhan mengerang frustasi selama perjalannya menuju kamar mandi. Sejak tadi tidak ada satu materi pun yang terserap kepalanya.

Ia berniat membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin saat mendengar...

"Auhhh...hmhhhhh Chanhhh..."

"Mmmmrghhh...jangan berisikhhhh...aku tidak mau dapat detensi untuk kali inihhhh."

Pergerakan Luhan terhenti sebelum menyentuh keran washtafeel. Siapaun itu, mereka sangat tidak tahu malu. Tangan Luhan mulai gemetar dan nafasnya memburu untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Shit!" Bisik luhan lirih.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Berjalan secepat dan sesunyi mungkin agar tidak mengganggu siapapun. Pelipisnya mulai berkeringat.

Saat Luhan merogoh saku almamaternya mencar sekumpulan pil ungu penyiksa itu, kepalanya terantuk sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya seseorang. Luhan mendongak dan tatapannya bertemu dengan

Oh Sehun

Gadis rusa mengatupkan giginya hingga rahangnya terasa ngilu sementara mata harimau pucat di hadapannya yang walau tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun dan tanpa bicara ia menggeret si gadis ke dalam laboratorium yang kosong di dekat mereka.

Mendudukkan tubuh mungil dengar rambut pirang keemasan itudi meja di samping jajaran tabung reaksi.

"A-apa yang—"

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir lembab Luhan. Ia mematung, tubuhnya semakin panas apalagi pria yang memejamkan mata di hadapannya ini adlaah penyebap utama kekacauan harinya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." Batin Luhan berteriak. Kalap dan seakan buta Luhan melumat bibir tipis Sehun dengan nafsu yang sudah di ujung ubun-ubunnya.

Sehun? Pria itu sempat-sempatnya menyeringai sebelum membalas Lumatan luhan tak kalah brutal. Kedua lengan menarik pinggang ramping Luhan agar merapat padanya.

Sementara Luhan melakukan apapun yang bisa jari-jarinya lakukan pada rambut hitam parternya.

Mereka berciuman, saling melumat, saling mengeksplore sisi penasaran masih masih seakan tak butuh oksigen.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi halus Luhan, mengusapnya seskali mengusap lelehan cairan entah siapa di dagu mungil itu.

Hingga muncul setitik cahanya bernama kesadaran dalam pikiran kosong Luhan saat itu. Ia mendorong tubuh tegap Sehun sekuat tenaga.

Terengah

Kacau

Berantakan

Luhan keluar dari lab tanpa berkata apapun. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin. Tidak peduli jika langkahnya kini bisa mengganggu siapapun Luhan hanya ingin menghilang saat ini.

Ia sampai pada sebuah pohon besar di belakang halaman sekolah. Luhan merogoh keluar benda yang sempat ia lupakan beberapa saat tadi. Mengeluarkan isinya, menelan bulat-bulat pil ungu besar ke tenggorokannya.

Luhan menangis. Kali ini lebih pilu dari yang biasa ia keluarkan. Karena setelah sekian lama tidak ingin menarik korban manapun.

Tapi apa?

Bolehkah ia mati saat ini juga?

Sehun keluar dari lab tempatnya dan Luhan berciuman tadi, ia menghapus sisa saliva dan bekas lip tint rasa cherry milik Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Seringai tipis terukir daat tatapannya tertuju pada lorong hening yang Luhan lewati tadi.

"Kau sudah dapat buktinya?" Chanyeol yang juga baru keluar dari toilet wanita di dekat lab merangkul Sehun yang terdiam seperti patung es di koridor.

"Sepertinya kau berniat sekali memberikanku bukti."

Fyi, ini semua ulah Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat Luhan yang keluar kelas sendirian, yang bertemu dengan Nayoung di koridor dekat lab saat tau Luhan menuju kamar mandi, yang dengan spontan mencumbui dengan gadis kelinci penggemarnya itu, menariknya ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi perempuan. Melakukan kau-tau-apa. Dan meminta Sehun membawakan rokoknya ke toilet. Sebagai kail pancing akan umpannya.

Dan semua itu terjadi.

"Aku hanya mebantumu."

"Kau hanya membuat jalanku jadi rumit Park sialan." Kerutan dalam itu lagi. Entah kenapa Sehun tidak suka jika ada yang mencampur urusannya, siapapun itu.

"Setidaknya kau baru saja make out lagi setelah sekian lama."

Jika Chanyeol bukan sahabatnya, ia ingin sekali memotong lidah licin pria itu dengan pisau lipat di sakunya.

"Bilang saja kau sedang horny saat keluar dari kelas. Aku lihat tampang mesummu yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap bokong Kim Saem dan menjadikan Nayoung tumbalnya."

Chanyeol hanya nyengir, tidak merasa tertohok sama sekali. Karena, ayolah Kim Hyunah itu tidak pantas sama sekal jadi guru biologi dia lebih cocok jadi peraga salah satu bab di sana. Sistem reproduksi manusia.

Ok, abaikan Chanyeol dengan otak kotornya itu.

"Kita ke atap saja, aku mals bertemu Shim Saem." Di angguki Sehun tak kalah malasnya.

Chanyeol mengontak Jongin yang menggerutu saat panggilannya sudah tersambung. "Awas kalian jika bersenang-senang tanpaku kali ini." Chanyeol terkekeh nyaring.

"Tentu tidak sayang, muach." Sehun bergidik. Ingatkan ia untuk memotong lidah Chanyeol setelah ini.

 **Aku double update neeh. makasih yaa**

nanti aku up lagi dua hari lagi oce?!

ingetin aku kalo lupa yoo.

plis kasih aku kritik saran

karena udah mentok lagi mau di apain ini tuh.

 **review oce?!?**

ada yang pernah aku jadiin header deh. tapi yaudah lah ya, hehe


End file.
